Naruto's Small Problem
by Bowie-sensei
Summary: Naruto tries out a new jutsu to relive his pranking glory days.  But something goes wrong, and now he's got a BIG problem.


Naruto Uzumaki, 12 year old genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, both cheered for and cursed his luck. He had finally perfected that shrinking jutsu he had noticed in the First Scroll of Sealing. Thinking it would be perfect for pranks, he had written down the seals separately before moving on to the Shadow Clone jutsu, and after bringing back Tsunade to be the 5th Hokage, he had actually found himself some free time to begin working on it. After a few hours of practice, he quickly caught the hang of it and was able to perform it successfully. It was only after shrinking to six inches in height did he realize that he had no way to turn back…believe it.

"Aw man! How could I have forgotten to write down the restoration jutsu!" he screamed to no one in particular. Not that anyone would have heard him of course.

'_Well, in my defence, I was rushing to learn a jutsu 'cause I thought it was the only way I would graduate, but that's beside the point now,' _he thought as he observed the world around him. The grass was as tall as he was, even taller in some areas of the training field. Rocks seemed like boulders, and the bugs he saw, he didn't want to get near in this situation. He began to go over his options.

'_Hmm, well I did do this so I could bring my pranking back with a vengeance. Maybe I could have some fun with this. Aww, but then I'm still stuck at this size! It'll kill some time, but then I'll just be back where I started.' _Naruto suddenly had, what he considered, a stroke of genius. _'Grandma Tsunade! She's an expert when it comes that medical stuff. I'm sure she could help me out in some way. So that's the plan, prank and then go see Granny.' _To him, he had it all figured out.

He then began a run back to the village, and what would normally have been a five-minute walk, was a 20-minute run at full speed. Landing and sticking to a pole, he couldn't believe the sight of the villagers. To what would normally seem like an average flow of people going about their business, he saw a deadly stampede. These people were like mountains to him. Naruto realized he'd have to be more cautious now. Some people really didn't like him for housing the Nine-Tailed Fox, so he definitely wouldn't want to get caught. Then he caught sight of his sensei, who of course, was completely engrossed in his Make-Out Paradise.

Spotting a nearby banana peel, Naruto knew he had found his first victim. Grabbing it, he quickly ran to the street and placed it in Kakashi's path. He then ran away to underneath a bench to observe the spectacle. Kakashi, of course, is considered a living legend in the ninja world. Someone who has knowledge of over a thousand jutsu. The student of the Fourth Hokage. The carrier of the Sharingan eye. He would never fall for such a simple trick, well normally at least. The fact that the assailant was only inches in height and that he was currently at his favorite part of the book both doomed him. Right as he let out a perverted giggle, his foot made contact the yellow trap. He was actually reading throughout his fall and did not realize his predicament until he made contact with the ground. His book fell out of his grasp, landing right in front of Naruto.

'_Perfect,' _he thought. He grabbed the smut, dragging it to the nearest dumpster, and with all his might, hurled into the pile of garbage. _'Now that book is where it belongs, with the rest of the filth,'_ he thought to himselfas he laughed out loud. Naruto then realized that while he had pranked one perverted teacher of his, there was another still out there. And he knew just where to find him.

Though small, Naruto could still keep up a quick pace thanks to his ninja training. Arriving at the hot springs, he began to seek out his target. He of course found him right by the women's side. Jiraiya had his trademark telescope out, though unnecessarily as he was only 8 feet away. Sneaking up quietly (isn't he small enough not to be noticed?), he stood right in front of him. Though he'd have to buy more later, he threw all his flash bombs right up to Jiraiya' eye level. This led to Jiraiya losing all eye sight.

"What the hell!" he screamed, falling right into the spring. Unfortunately, his leg caught Naruto on the way down, bringing him down. As soon as they saw who it was, all the women preceded to beat the hell out of the legendary shinobi/pervert. Naruto had already swam back to the edge. Choosing only to take in the show for a minute before making an escape.

"Ha! That was great. Better get out of here though. Wouldn't want any of them to find me in this state, or any for that matter," noticing that several kunoichi he knew were there, including that crazy snake lady. However, just as he turned, a long shadow came over him. Looking up, he saw the face of his pink-haired teammate, Sakura Haruno, wet and wearing nothing but a towel.

"Naruto? What….what happened to you?" She reached down and scooped him into her hand. He began to fear for his life, while at the same time, taking in her gargantuan form. He always thought she was beautiful, but now, to him, that beauty had been increased a hundred fold. Sakura noticed him checking her out. Normally, she would have beat him on the head, but now this could crush him like that.

"HEY!"

"Oh, sorry Sakura." Naruto then began to explain his day thus far, right up to pranking Jiraiya. Sakura noted that he didn't know how to return to normal. Sakura began to think how this could work in her favor.

Now, the old Sakura would have taken this chance to make Naruto as miserable as possible, for constantly annoying her and getting her way of conquering Sasuke's heart. But now, she had come to see him in a different way. During the Chūnin, she had seen him blow everyone's perceptions of him out of the water in both his battles against Kiba and Neji. Then, after learning from Sasuke that Naruto had saved her from Gaara, she believed that she was starting to fall for him. Now, she could have him all to herself. She of course wanted to get him help, but that could wait until she and Naruto had a little fun together.

"Well, Naruto, it seems I should get you back to the Hokage, but I need to get something from my house first." Naruto couldn't believe it. He though for sure she was going to cripple him for being in the women's bath, but she seemed happy to help him. It seemed God didn't completely hate him today. The girl of his dreams is actually going to help him. Plus, she's about 50 feet tall (to him) and half naked. Definitely a bonus.


End file.
